Usuario Blog:Kiltro/Mortal Kombat: BattleMode (Capítulo Final 8. Armageddon)
Dentro de estos últimos complicados meses que he tenido debido a una re-estructuración acá donde estoy trabajando, me he visto obligado a mantenerme alejado y abandonar muchos proyectos (aún pendientes) en los cuales estaba trabajando, entre ellos, la portada del juego para el concurso, que definitivamente no alcanzaré a terminar. Pero bueno, como alguna vez lo escribí en la Wikia y lo he mencionado a algunos por MSN, por ahora mi prioridad es poder concretar mi sueño de comprar una casa y ser independiente. Como alguien por MSN me dijo alguna vez: “''todo se construye poco a poco y pronto verás que lo que has creado con trabajo será recompensado”. '' Así que, como tampoco me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, les dejo el capítulo final de MK: BattleMode. Espero que todos y cada uno de los que se hayan dado el trabajo y el tiempo para leer este fic de verdad lo hayan disfrutado como yo cuando lo escribí. Por mi parte, me siento conforme con los resultados, dado las dificultades de tiempo y un público también difícil, ya que acá el fan fic no es tan masivo como en otros sitios y es relativamente algo nuevo acá en MK Inferno. Espero que el resto de los escritores que quedan puedan sacar adelante sus proyectos y el otro proyecto en conjunto, el cual como saben lamento de verdad haberme retirado, ya que Midnight y Kain son notables escritores. Solo les falta motivación. En fin, entregadas mis explicaciones, pasamos al final. Espero que aún BattleMode sigua gustándoles. MK: BATTLEMODE CAPITLO OCHO: Armageddon Sus pesadillas no dejan de acosarlo. Le invaden una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Y de nuevo. No deja de agitar su cabeza con violencia, mientras su cuerpo lucha por aguantar el dolor. -“Tus pecados te alcanzarán…” Su respiración se hace incontrolable y sus latidos aumentan peligrosamente. -“No esperaba tu traición…” Rabia, impotencia, dolor. Su cuerpo yace, desnudo y su espalda desangrándose, olvidado en la obscuridad más profunda. El insano tormento y su sufrimiento superan su resistencia y su mente se va quebrando, sucumbiendo finalmente en la locura. '-“¡¡¡NUNCAAA!!!”' Queda en silencio, esforzándose por mantenerse consciente, pero termina perdiéndose nuevamente en su pasado, que lo asedia una vez más. Recuerdos… lo único que le queda… El cielo rojizo era ocultado por obscuras nubes que avanzaban, lentas y amenazantes, como un espiral gigante, mientras que unos relámpagos esporádicos surcan intermitentes. Bajo el cielo, aceros y lanzas son alzados como estandartes por guerreros cubiertos de negras armaduras avanzan contra el enemigo, provocando que el suelo tiemble a su paso. Más que una guerra, una masacre. Los lamentos de los guerreros caídos se perdían entre el choque de espadas y gritos de batalla. Y entre ellos, un valiente general de temida reputación luchaba con furia guiaba a su ejército en el nombre de su dios. Por su ascendencia divina, fue conocido en todo Earthrealm como “Señor de la Guerra”. Notable soldado, cada campaña que dirigía terminaba en una victoria segura. Ese día, aquel general combatió como nunca antes lo había hecho, el enemigo a vencer así lo requería. La batalla ha sido larga y extenuante. Los Elder Gods, entonces, han determinado que esto termina hoy, él DEBE ser detenido. Sin embargo, no advirtieron que su determinación también condenará para siempre el destino de muchos. A pesar del tiempo y las bajas, el general ha ordenado no ceder hasta que no quede enemigo de pie. Sobre cadáveres y miembros mutilados, sus ejércitos avanzan sin descanso. Aún no podía definirse un bando ganador. A estas alturas, no quedaban vencedores ni vencidos, solo sobrevivientes. Mientras, a varios metros de ahí, pero en el cielo, dos poderosos adversarios se enfrentaban en Mortal Kombat para decidir el destino del reino de la Tierra… o lo que quede cuando termine la guerra. Sus golpes remecían los cielos, la colisión de sus poderes, aún más. Incansables, ninguno bajaba la guardia, buscando la forma de vencer al rival, bajo la atenta mirada de los Elder Gods, que esperaban impacientes el desenlace del enfrentamiento. -¿Por qué te vuelves en mi contra? ¿Qué te han ofrecido los Elder Gods que no pueda ofrecerte yo? Me temen, no me doblegaré ante ellos. Controlaré mi destino, tengo el poder para hacerlo. Únete a mí y destruiremos a los Elder Gods, únete a mí y este reino será tuyo. Únete a mí, hijo mío… y serás dios. -No puedo, no existirá realidad si tú no detienes esta guerra. Debe haber un balance, nuestra misión es protegerlo. Tienes el poder para detener esto, eres un dios. No continúes, al final, tus pecados te alcanzarán. -No me esperaba tu traición, Yo te creé… y también puedo DESTRUIRTE. -Que así sea… padre. Entonces, sabiendo el dios que su enfrentamiento no será decidido por el nivel de su técnica, sino por la superioridad de su poder, pronunció un conjuro en un dialecto antiguo. Ubica sus manos frente a su medallón, de oro con una gema incrustada en el centro, y comenzó a absorber el alma de su enemigo. Éste se esforzaba en evitarlo, pero la fuerza del extraño medallón se volvía, cada vez, más poderosa. El dios rió demencialmente, asumiendo que su victoria ya estaba consumada. Sin embargo, la determinación del guerrero puede más. Sabe que mucho depende de su victoria, todo un reino y la misma realidad está en juego. El guerrero entendió que debía anular su fuente de poder, aquel extraño medallón. Estiró sus brazos e invocó al cielo, y las nubes le entregaron los relámpagos. Una vez que se cargó lo suficiente, justo cuando su alma estaba por abandonarlo, se abalanzó contra el Elder God y liberó con violencia toda la energía que había acumulado. El rostro del Elder God se desfiguró en una desesperada mueca '-¡¡¡¿Raiden???!!!... ¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooo!!! ' Fue cuando un poderoso estruendo remeció todo alrededor, y la onda expansiva sacudió de golpe el suelo, tanto que hasta el mismísimo general tuvo que levantar su mirada y presenciar el origen. Se quedó observando por un instante, pensativo. En ese instante, sus estrategias de batalla fueron reemplazadas por una única, pero preocupante idea… -Padre… El cielo calmó su ira, haces de luces atraviesan las ahora quietas nubes y, poco a poco, el silencio fue venciendo los ecos de la guerra. Shinnok finalmente ha sido derrotado por el guerrero que él mismo creó para que kombatiera a su lado. El Elder God, derrotado, cae ante la atenta mirada del general, el Señor de la Guerra. Sube rápidamente a un sitio más alto y contempla la caída de su dios. Se retira su casco y lo deja caer, mientras se cuestiona el proceder de los Elder Gods:” ¿Es que, acaso, este es el castigo de todos aquellos que intenten tomar el control de su propio destino? ¿Acaso sienten temor de que alguien más capaz que ellos pueda surgir, alguien que sea capaz de arrebatarles el poder de controlar los reinos?” Raiden, aún en lo alto, sus ropas desgarradas y su cuerpo cansado, también permanece observando la caída de su enemigo derrotado, manteniendo empuñado con firmeza el medallón que le arrebató. Y a la distancia, alcanza a distinguir al general. Con sus últimas palabras sentenció el destino de ambos para siempre. -Hoy, he perdido un hermano… Lo que no sabía es que sus destinos se volverían a enfrentar, y muchos morirán cuando suceda. Y en cuanto al general, el Señor de la Guerra, esa fue la última vez que se supo de él. Unos dicen que murió ese mismo día; otros, que ascendió a los cielos a vengar la derrota de su padre. Solo unos pocos sabemos que se exilió en un reino maldito y se volvería conquistador de reinos, al frente del imperio más poderoso que la historia haya conocido. Raiden fue generosamente premiado por los Elder Gods por sus notables servicios. Desde ese día fue nombrado dios del trueno y protector del reino de la Tierra. A él también le fue encomendada la misión de proteger el Amuleto de los Elementos, lejos del alcance de cualquiera que intente recuperarlo. Mientras, Shinnok, el ahora caído Elder God… su padre… es llevado ante el tribunal para recibir el castigo por sus demenciales acciones. -Shinnok, es por nuestra voluntad, que por cuanto tus pecados casi provocan la destrucción de todo un reino, serás condenado a vivir el resto de tu existencia en las profundidades del Abismo de Lucifer, en Netherealm. '-¡¡¡NUNCAAA!!!' Sus gritos logran emerger desde las profundidades del abismo. Su cuerpo yace encadenado contra una pesada cruz de hierro, semejante a una reja con puntas, como una cama de clavos, sostenida por una estatua gigante de un condenado. Su sangre negra recorría intrincados e infinitos surcos grabados en el suelo, escapando de su cuerpo así como lo que le va quedando de vida. Y desde entonces, Shinnok permanece aquí, condenado, desangrándose. Justo aquí, frente a mí, donde también mi búsqueda ha terminado. Me acerco a él revelando mi presencia. Apenas puede calmarse unos instantes para poder distinguirme. -¿Quién… qué eres tú… demonio? -''Soy alguien que aún cree en tu divinidad. No hay deshonor en enfrentar a aquellos que quieren controlar tu destino. He venido a ofrecerte mi lealtad como una muestra de buena fe. Dame poder para vengar tu nombre, hazme poderoso a tu diestra y te devolveré lo que te fue injustamente arrebatado. Dame poder, y yo te haré''LIBRE. Sé que siente desconfianza, pero el dios caído, en su eterna agonía, entiende que no tiene más alternativa, y quizás nunca tendrá otra. Finalmente, accede ante mi generosa oferta. Me concentro y preparo la invocación. Las cadenas cesaron en sus ataduras y cayeron, el lastimado cuerpo es removido con cuidado desde la cruz. Luego, mientras lentamente desciende, sus músculos se regeneran y sus articulaciones crujen para recuperar su antigua movilidad. El hechizo requiere de mucha energía y quedo extenuado, cayendo sobre mi rodilla. Descanso por un instante antes de levantarme, pero Shinnok ya estaba a un paso frente a mí. -Haz jurado lealtad a Shinnok, tu dios, puedes levantarte. Tengo una misión para ti: Necesito que recuperes algo para mí, es la más poderosa arma que tendremos en contra de los Elder Gods. Busca el Amuleto de los Elementos y tráelo a su verdadero maestro. Cumple tu misión y serás recompensado. Una vez de pie, sin palabras, acepto con la cabeza y viajo en busca de tan valioso objeto, sin embargo, tan poderosa arma no puede ser controlada por un demente como él. Debo encontrar la forma de tenerla sin que se dé cuenta… Mientras tanto.. '-¡¡¡LUCIFER, He venido a reclamar tu reino!!! ¡¡¡Arrodíllate ante el nuevo Elder God del Netherealm!!!' Así concluye este fic. ¿Segundo Duelo (temporada)? … quizás, según si el tiempo me acompaña y si aún quieren seguir leyendo para entonces. Solo me resta decir que estoy muy agradecido por la aceptación. Gracias a todos y por todo. May the Elder Gods watch over all of you. PDTA: Algún día, antes de morir, me gustaría ir de vacaciones a Puerto Vallarta... Categoría:Entradas